Pasión Velada
by Stellar BS
Summary: El sabor de lo prohibido. El precio de una noche / RyoSaku / Capítulo 4
1. Prólogo

Esta historia es de mi autoría, pero la serie no me pertenece.

**Pasión velada **

El agradable peso y calor que sentía en la parte derecha de su cuerpo lo obligó a despertar de golpe. Escenas de la noche anterior se agolparon en su cabeza.

Debía despertar a la mujer de su lado antes que algún amigo entrara en la habitación.

_Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo._

Su cuerpo reaccionó rebelándose. No quería levantarse, no quería dejarla, pero debía moverse.

-Sakuno, despierta- la animó y la chica se arrimó más a él. Su cuerpo pedía atención, específicamente una parte de su cuerpo. –vamos, nena. Arriba.

-no quiero, Ryoma, por favor, sólo un poco más- sus brazos lo apresaron. – ¿Es que acaso no me dejarás descansar?- a Ryoma se le aceleró el pulso ante lo que evocaban sus palabras.

-no es eso. Puede llegar alguien… siento… -la mano de Sakuno bajó a su entrepierna. -¡Dios!- siseó. –no quiero que me odies por esto.

-no te odio. –aseguró sentándose a horcajas sobre él. -¿tú a mí sí?- le preguntó mirando sus ojos.

-estás bebida, Sakuno.

-no.

-sí, estabas muy bebida anoche.

-pero hoy no. Me gustas.

-tú también me gustas, pero…

-por favor- le rogó ella besando su pecho. –olvidemos todo ¿sí?

-es tentador, pero no debemos. No nos hemos cuidado. –intentó razonar, pero sus manos ya delineaban las curvas de la chica, la sintió tensarse.

-es seguro y soy muy regular. Estoy limpia de enfermedades como bien sabes.- sí, Ryoma lo sabía. Él había sido el primero en tocarla. Cielos, eso era muy estimulante.

Se besaron y aunque la luz del sol se colaba inclemente por la ventana Ryoma no pudo detenerse, ya estaba hecho. Acaban de cruzar un punto de no retorno.

¿Qué importaba si sus familias no se soportaban? Ellos se deseaban y era todo lo que contaba.

Con ese pensamiento se entregaron nuevamente con abandono.

**Continuará…**

Ainssss… estoy insegura, como mi anterior fic tuvo buena acogida me lancé con este, no será muy largo, espero que les guste.

Besos.


	2. capítulo 1

El príncipe del tenis no me pertenece.

**Pasión Velada**

Capítulo I 

"_Ryoma, necesito verte, por favor. Dime cuándo puedes, sólo di y yo estaré ahí._

_Sakuno."_

Ryoma frunció las cejas confundido. Sakuno pedía verlo después de más de dos meses sin saber de ella. No había intentado contactarlo después de la única noche que pasaron juntos en la fiesta de Ann, después de su despedida apasionada no hubo promesas de ningún tipo.

Era lo mejor, no negaba que se había permitido un momento de debilidad al llamarla, pero no lo repitió.

Ryoma no quería pensar en ella, se negaba a dejarse arrastrar por los recuerdos, por el sabor de su boca, por el tacto de sus manos y el calor que albergaba entre los muslos.

Había intentado olvidarla buscando otras mujeres, pero ninguna cumplía con sus expectativas: unas hablaban mucho, otras eran muy atrevidas y otras sospechaban hasta de una lechuga a la hora de comer. Se había rendido. Sin embargo su hombría no estaba resentida con ello, no le molestaba la abstinencia, no dependía del sexo como algunas de las personas que conocía, a los veintiocho años su vida se regía por otros patrones, no le gustaba complicarse por líos de faldas.

Sakuno había sido una deliciosa excepción, una debilidad que tuvo desde que la conoció cuatro años antes.

Ella estaba en la etapa donde la inocencia y madurez aún no se distinguían bien, apenas tenía dieciocho años. Le había gustado mucho, pero luego se enteró de quién era hija no le quedó más remedio que evitarla.

Y había sido efectivo hasta que Ann, la novia de su mejor amigo, había organizado una fiesta y habían coincidido ahí. Ella se acercó con nervios evidentes, no le habló y comenzó a beber demasiado, de pronto comenzó a soltarse, a juguetear y a tocarlo. Él se dejó llevar y acabaron en una de las habitaciones. Se avergonzaba de que no pudiera detenerse, su autocontrol se ausentó en ese momento y tomó su virginidad.

Se había cuestionado sobre si era sólo deseo lo que había entre ellos o algo más profundo, pero antes de aclararlo ella se había ido de vacaciones a Europa.

Pero ahora pedía verlo ¿para qué?

Se verían. Ryoma contestó el correo con simpleza.

"_Mañana en la cafería que está al lado de tu universidad a las 6.30 PM._

_Ryoma."_

Al enviarlo le temblaban las manos y sintió un ardor desconocido.

-soy un imbécil.

…

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada frente al ordenador esperando por la contestación de Ryoma hasta que esta apareció.

Le temblaban las manos y el corazón galopaba en su pecho al leerla.

-la cafetería- suspiró con ternura. Le gustaba ese lugar ¿lo sabría él?

Iba a ese sitio a dibujar y a leer, era acogedor y silencioso. Decir lo que debía contarle en ese lugar le daba seguridad.

Aunque tenía miedo.

Lo había evitado por vergüenza y fingió una salida del país inexistente, se negó a contestar la única llamada que le hizo el día después de la fiesta y no permitió que sus amigas le preguntaran nada.

No quería verse involucrada con él.

Pero su noche de libertad no había resultado como había planeado y tendrían que volver a hablar.

Era su culpa y lo asumía, pero no era justo que él no lo supiera.

**Continuará…**

He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Los capis serán cortos, pero al parecer serán muchos… eso es algo que no sé aún.

Espero que les interese, porque quiero escribir algo liviano y romántico.

Un besito y nos estamos leyendo.


	3. capítulo 2

El príncipe del tenis no es mío. Sólo ocupo sus personajes a modo de esparcimiento.

Capítulo 2

Era poco antes de las seis y Sakuno ya estaba afuera del Café, tenía un nudo en el estómago y una sensación de pánico que era imposible quitarse. Había estado en continuo estado de ansiedad desde la llegada de la contestación de Ryoma.

Tenía pánico a lo que iba a resultar de aquel encuentro, no quería que él se enfadara, pero sabía que era inevitable. Naturalmente la culparía y ella sabía que sí era su culpa.

Entró con paso vacilante. Tomaría un jugo y esperaría a que llegara, lo mejor era estar ahí antes que él, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando lo vio sentado en una esquina. Parecía tranquilo y relajado, un contraste absoluto con el amante apasionado que la había llevado a la gloria dos meses antes.

Lo observó a la distancia, alguien que no lo conociera diría que tenía sus emocionas bajo control, pero ella presentía que no era más que la calma que precede a la tormenta y cuando alzó la vista y la miró vio en sus ojos que era cierto. Estaba engañosamente tranquilo, pero el fulgor de sus ojos era la evidencia clara.

Sakuno trago duro y se mareó ligeramente.

_No, ahora no. _Pensó con pánico. Un desmayo no era lo que necesitaba.

Respiró profundamente y avanzó en dirección al hombre que no dejaba de mirarla.

…

Ryoma observó a la mujer que se acercaba a él con actitud vacilante, el sólo hecho de volver a verla perturbaba sus pensamientos.

Era indudablemente hermosa y al pasar los hombres no le quitaban la vista de encima, si él hubiese sido su novio se hubiese levantado y se habría dirigido a su encuentro, la habría besado hasta dejar claro al resto de la población masculina que ella era suya.

Pero no lo era.

No debía pensar en ella en esos términos porque eso implicaría involucrarse sentimentalmente y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?- preguntó Sakuno inquieta.

-media hora- tal vez era más, pero no recordaba con exactitud. Sakuno se sentó frente a él y se miraron un instante.

_Me gustas… Me gustas mucho…_

-te sorprendió que me comunicara contigo- afirmó la chica, Ryoma no negó que era cierto. –necesitaba verte… hay algo que debo decirte.

-tú dirás.

-Ryoma… seré directa. Tengo un atraso. – Sakuno ocultó la mirada con mortificación, para no ver la reacción del hombre frente a ella, pero sentía sus ojos escrutándola.

-desde cuándo lo sabes- preguntó con calma, sin rastro de sorpresa y Sakuno alzó la vista de golpe.

-¿no estás enfado? Por Dios, Ryoma, ni siquiera pareces sorprendido.

-porque no lo estoy. No usamos protección y después de ese día no intentaste hablar conmigo otra vez y ahora me buscas, así que es cosa de sumar dos más dos. –él sonrió ligeramente. –supongo que ya tienes un plan armado sobre lo qué harás y no me dejarás opinar.

-Ryoma no…

-oh, sí, seguro sí. Dime, Sakuno, -la tentó inclinándose hacia ella. -¿qué es lo que tienes en mente? ¿Qué planeas hacer con el bebé? ¿Llegará a haber uno? –la sola idea lo repugnó, pero no esperaría milagros.

-¿quieres que aborte?- le preguntó consternada. -¿eso esperas?- la chica se enderezó en el asiento y su cara se volvió de un extraño color ceniciento, Ryoma deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

-yo no dije eso.- intentó justificarse. –jamás te obligaría…

-pero eso insinuaste. –Lo interrumpió iracunda.- No debí decírtelo, no merecías saberlo. Pensé que era lo correcto, pero veo que me equivoqué. –levantándose de golpe.

-cálmate, te estás comportando como una cría histérica. –le dijo el chico, ante la mirada atenta de todos los comensales, se puso de pie también.

-¿histérica?- interpeló Sakuno. –no te imaginas lo histérica que puedo llegar a ser. Nunca me había sentido tan violenta en toda mi vida.

-por favor…

-¿y sabes que es lo más gracioso? Que ni siquiera es seguro, pero creí que lo mejor que podía hacer era decírtelo. Me equivoqué contigo, Ryoma. En caso de que exista un bebé, no te preocupes por él, será mi responsabilidad. Mi hijo.

-¡no!- Ryoma perdió los estribos y la tomó del codo cuando ella intentaba alejarse. –no te atreverías. –una mano se posó sobre su hombro y de soslayo vio a un hombre rubio mayor que él que lo miraba con una advertencia dibujada en el rostro.

-chico, o te calmas o te saco. Tú escoges.- Ryoma suspiró. Se estaba comportando como un patán. Él odiaba a los hombres violentos y se estaba comportando como uno.

-lo lamento. –se recompuso. El hombre miró a Sakuno y con la mirada le preguntó si estaba bien, ella asintió despacio.

-muy bien. –no dijo nada más y volvió a su lugar junto a una mujer de rasgos delicados que lo observaba con admiración.

-no deberíamos hablar esto aquí. –soltó Ryoma. –vamos a mi departamento. Mi hermano no está y no volverá por el día. Tenemos que hablar.

-no, hoy no. Creo que ya dijimos todo cuanto debíamos. Iré al médico, ya tengo una hora.

-quiero ir contigo.

-es algo que debo hacer sola, por favor no insistas. Te lo contaré todo y luego hablaremos.

Sakuno se dio la vuelta y no esperó respuesta, salió de la cafetería como un susurro. Ryoma se quedó de pie mirándola hasta que la perdió de vista.

Su vida había cambiado en menos de media hora. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable. Sus actos hablaban por él.

Estaba aterrado.

**Continuará**

Estoy confusa… en serio… quería escribir este capítulo con corazones, arcoíris y ponys y ya ven lo que salió jajajaja

Saludos


	4. capítulo 3

El Príncipe del Tenis no es mío, ni lo quiero

**Pasión velada**

Capítulo 3

Ryoma estaba en un estado de continua ansiedad, llevaba horas mirando el techo de su habitación, no tenía hambre y no quería hablar con nadie que no fuera Sakuno. Sabía que ella estaba en la consulta del doctor en ese momento.

Necesita saber qué estaba pasando.

-demonios, sería tan fácil si sólo fuésemos los dos… sin nadie más. Sin competencias absurdas. Si hubiese un bebé seríamos sólo nosotros. Si tan solo eligiéramos bien.

Sakuno le gustaba mucho, tal vez demasiado y si fuera otra chica la invitaría a salir.

Tenía todo lo que le podría atraer de una mujer, una interesante mezcla entre inocencia y pasión, además de ser exquisitamente bella… su actitud en la cama era un aderezo que lo hacía todo más estimulante, pero no era todo.

Se había enfrentado a él cuando pensó que le pediría abortar, de tener un hijo no podría escoger a nadie mejor para que fuese su madre.

Podrían haber sido una pareja perfecta, pero no se podía. Y él no iba a darle la espalda a su familia ni alimentaría el rencor que se tenían. Sabía que ella tampoco lo haría.

¿Pero si hubiese un bebé?

Tenía muy claro que había sido su culpa por no cuidarse, pero independiente de eso, su hijo no sería un bastardo, tampoco permitiría que lo separan de él. Su hijo o hija no tendría un padre ausente. Contaría siempre con él.

-Ryoma- la voz de su prima Nanako llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. -¿estás bien? ¿Estás enfermo?

-estoy bien- contestó a la defensiva.

-¿quieres comer algo?

-no.

Ella se fue, no insistió más.

-es una promesa, bebé, si existes no me apartarán de ti.

…

-sólo necesito salir de aquí, doctor.

-¿estás segura de eso, Sakuno? No pareces estar bien- ¿bien? No, claro que no estaba bien ¿cómo podría estar bien? Estaba en serios problemas.

-sí, no hay problema, es sólo la sorpresa.

-no buscaste esto ¿verdad?- Sakuno asintió y el médico la miró con lástima. –entiendo ¿cómo crees que lo tomará el padre?

-no lo sé… -la chica suspiró y tembló conteniendo las lágrimas. –no es que estemos juntos precisamente ahora mismo.

-Sakuno- la llamó el galeno al verla afectada. – ¿crees que no lo tomará bien? ¿Piensas que te dará la espalda?

-no, no es eso… es que no tenemos una relación… fue algo de una vez y yo no sé cómo decírselo.

-¿no le has dicho que lo sospechabas?

-sí, pero sólo eso, no era una certeza hasta ahora… -tragó duro y miró al doctor a los ojos- y también es por mí ¿qué haré yo con un bebé?

-muchas mujeres han pasado por lo mismo que tú y han salido airosas. –El hombre la miró con afecto- Sakuno, no puedes dejar que tu hijo pague por ello. Sus errores no deben influir en él o ella.

Sakuno sintió un vuelco en el corazón ante las palabras del médico, de pronto ya no pensó en sí misma. Tenía a su bebé, no lo había buscado, estaba asustada, pero no estaba sola.

"estaremos bien, bebé. Los dos, si papá no te quiere, yo estaré ahí, no importa si tus abuelos nos abandonan. Estaremos bien… juntos"

-muchas gracias, doctor.

-debemos coordinar los controles, Sakuno.

-sí, claro.

-ve eso con la secretaria- ambos se pusieron de pie para despedirse, sorpresivamente él la abrazó. –este no el final, Sakuno- le dijo. –Mi esposa y yo intentamos mucho tiempo tener un hijo y no es que me queje del esfuerzo- le sonrió con picardía y ella se sonrojo con el recuerdo de la concepción de su propio bebé. –cuando supimos que tendríamos un niño nos asustamos también, ahora tiene cinco meses y no hay nada más maravilloso que ver día a día su sonrisa. Quiero decirte con esto que si bien lo buscamos tuvimos miedo de no hacerlo bien y pasábamos horas en vela hablando sobre cómo sería, si estábamos listos, pero la naturaleza nos dio nueve meses para hacernos la idea. Saku, nada nos prepara, pero una vez ahí no hay nada que se le compare. –Sakuno asintió con lloró conmovida. No estaba lista, pero ahora sólo tenía que afrontarlo con valor.

-lo llamaré –dijo pensado en Ryoma. El médico asintió. –lo haré ahora mismo.

**Continuará **

De haber faltas… pues… es culpa del sueño.

Estoy en mil proyectos por eso tardé en actualizar, uno de ellos está en mi perfil, es una página de Facebook por si les interesa dar like.

Un beso.


	5. capítulo 4

Los personajes del Príncipe del Tenis no me pertenecen

**Pasión Velada**

Capítulo 4

Ryoma corría a ciegas por la avenida, sentía en pecho hinchado y había perdido la cuenta con las personas que había chocado en su loca carrera, pero no se había detenido a pedir disculpas ni tampoco había moderado el paso. Su buen estado físico se lo debía a las largas horas jugando tenis junto a sus amigos y nunca lo había agradecido más que en ese momento.

_Estoy embarazada, Ryoma, tengo miedo… voy a tener un bebé y no me siento lista._

Sakuno lo había llamado unos minutos antes y se había desarmado en llanto en cuanto se lo dijo y él no había sabido qué decir, le dijo algunas frases aprendidas que no cobrarían sentido para ella en esos momentos, pero sonaban bien dada las circunstancias.

Pero Ryoma no estaba tan tranquilo como quería dar a entender y cuando logró calmarla un poco le preguntó dónde estaba, le rogó que no se moviera de ahí hasta que él llegara a su lado.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

La idea de ser padre ni se le había pasado por la mente hasta que se materializó, no era que no le gustaran los niños, porque los soportaba, pero no había pensado en ello porque no había encontrado a ninguna mujer que quisiera ver como madre de sus hijos.

Hasta que cuatro años antes se había topado con Sakuno.

Esa mujer lo había perseguido en sueños, pero había pensado que su deseo se debía a que no podía tenerla.

Dobló una esquina más. No quería pensar, quería ir y sentir que estarían bien, él era adulto y no tenía miedo a la reacción de su familia. Estaba claro, le quitarían todo el apoyo, pero él tenía cómo mantener a Sakuno y al niño durante un tiempo, luego ya se las arreglarían… eso si es que los padres de ella no la apoyaban y era malditamente probable que no lo hicieran porque nunca habían estado a su lado realmente, Sakuno había crecido con niñeras y una vez que alcanzó la edad suficiente había vivido en internados, al menos eso había dicho Ann que la conocía de siempre.

La calle adoquinada se abrió frente a él y ahí la vio, sentada sola en un banquillo del parque. Se veía pequeña, más joven, su aspecto indefenso lo asustó, ella no se parecía a la chica vivaz que recordaba, a la muchacha cuya risa nerviosa lo había seducido en la fiesta, menos aún parecía la mujer sensual que lo había cabalgado horas después.

Sakuno no lo sintió llegar a su lado, tenía la vista perdida en su regazo y sus brazos protegían su vientre aún plano a sus pies su teléfono estaba desensamblado con la batería fuera de su sitio.

-se me resbaló en cuanto cortaste- dijo. Él se agachó y lo examinó.

-sólo se desarmó- juntó las partes. -¿lo ves?- lo encendió. –aún funciona. –afirmó sentándose a su lado.

-gracias- contestó ausente. La pantalla parpadeó ante la llegada de un mensaje. Ryoma lo leyó, su madre había llamado, la joven suspiró y tembló antes de ahogar un sollozo. –Ryoma no sé qué hacer.

-Sakuno…

-estoy asustada, no es que sea una niña, pero para mis padres… ya sabes, ellos no lo tomarán bien.

-los míos tampoco.

-he pensado que me iré de casa, buscaré algo cercano a la Universidad- sonrió con ironía. –no dejaré de estudiar. –su semblante se tiñó de decisión. –no quiero que este bebé cargue con el peso de saber que por él dejé mi estudios, no sería justo.

-yo hace tiempo dejé la casa de mis padres- Sakuno no quiso decir que eso ya lo sabía, había escuchado que su departamento de soltero era continuamente testigo de sus juergas. –Vivo con mi hermano- siguió él y la vio fruncir las cejas. –Ryoga no tiene muy buena fama, supongo.

-ni tú tampoco- él se relajó ante eso.

-el chico malo y la chica buena… un tópico muy trillado.

-y la chica buena sale embarazada- la mujer lo miró directamente. –sólo que no soy una chica que no sabe lo que hace.

-no sabías, tú eras…

-lo sabía, Ryoma. Bebí, es verdad- de pronto cayó en cuanta que ya no podría beber y sintió un hormigueo en el vientre. Su bebé. –No lo haré durante un tiempo- su voz sonó risueña al seguir. –Este bebé me cambiará los hábitos –él le sonrió.

-prometo acompañarte con eso… ¿sabes que fumé mariguana un tiempo?- ella soltó una risita.

-no, no sabía. Yo nunca la he probado.

-en la Universidad lo hice… seguido. Nunca se diré al niño, creo que tendremos que decirle que las drogas son malas y esas cosas. –Ryoma sabía que estaba dilatando el motivo de la conversación por eso se calló, estaba nervioso y se sentía perdido. Sakuno se acarició el vientre esperando sentir algo, pero el bebé era muy pequeño aún y no sé manifestaba.

-¿estaremos juntos, Ryoma?- la pregunta escondía algo profundo. Un compromiso por el niño, su apoyo.

-siempre… estaremos bien- se puso de pie y tomó su mano para obligarla a pararse también y la atrajo a su cuerpo. –estaré contigo. –hizo que lo mirara. –no sé si estoy haciendo lo que se espera de mí, pero espero que sea lo correcto…

-sé que no quieres que aborte, eso vale mucho para mí.- ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y su respiración le acariciaba el cuello provocándole un escalofrío.

-conocí a una chica que abortó y estuvo muy mal mucho tiempo por ello, supongo que sabes que hay algunos lugares donde el aborto es legal, bueno, ella era americana y lo hizo.

-¿quién era?- le preguntó con genuina curiosidad, Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

-no sé mucho, era una de las amigas de mi hermano, se llamaba Jane o al menos así le decían, una vez me dio un… hum… un poco de mariguana. –Sakuno rió.

-vaya. Sigue.

-no sé cuándo fue, ni cómo, pero se embarazó, decía no estar segura quién era el padre. En serio no sé más, sólo recuerdo que unos meses después en una fiesta la vi totalmente perdida y lloraba sola. Luego ya no la vi, no me quedé mucho rato, pero la perdí de vista de un momento a otro… creo que algún chico la llevó a…

-entiendo.

-Estaba vulnerable y sola. Alguien vio la oportunidad de algo fácil. Así fue durante algún tiempo, después ya no supe de ella. –terminó su relato y la abrazó más fuerte. –no te dejaré sola con esto.

Ella correspondió a su abrazo y lloró un rato.

No sería fácil, pero estarían bien.

**Continuará**

Si puedo seguir a un ritmo parecido, podría terminar esta historia pronto… no, la verdad es que no.

Dejen comentarios, es importante, podría modificar cosas si no les gusta cómo va.

Saludos.


End file.
